Jodi Benson
Jodi Marie Marzorati Benson (born October 10, 1961) is an American actress, voice actress and soprano singer. She's known for voicing: Ariel in The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning and Barbie in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman Beyond (2000) - Aquagirl *Camp Lazlo! (2005) - Patsy Smiles, Almondine (ep17), Jane Doe (ep17) *Disney's Hercules (1998-1999) - Helen of Troy *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Ariel, Belle (ep52) *Disney's Pepper Ann (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Ariel, Goldfish (ep9), Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2018) - Queen Emmaline (ep102) *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2004) - Captain Torelli (ep13), Princess Incense (ep14) *K・10・C: Kids' Ten Commandments (2003) - Leila, Martha, Sara (ep4) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Kid#2 (ep12), Lady (ep12), Rich Mom (ep12) *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991-1992) - Tula *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Mother Cheetah (ep54) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Anita Radcliffe *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) - Additional Vocal Performer *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Jenna *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) - Jenna *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Ariel *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Asenath *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Lady *The Little Engine That Could (2011) - Jillian *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Ariel *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Ariel 'Movies' *A Christmas Carol (1997) - Belle *Disney Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) - Ariel *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Healing Fairy *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Ariel *Thumbelina (1994) - Thumbelina *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Barbie *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Barbie 'Shorts' *Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation (2011) - Barbie 'TV Mini-Series' *Dark Water (1991) - Tula 'TV Specials' *Believe in Santa (2002) - Lenee *Disney Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - Queen Emmaline, Ariel *P.J. Sparkles (1992) - P.J. Sparkles *The Crippled Lamb (2000) - Abigail, Laura Lamb, Mary Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Lastelle's Mother Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Disney's Princess Christmas Album (2005) - Ariel 'Motion Comics' *Disney Comics in Motion (2018-2019) - Ariel 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Ariel's Christmas Under the Sea (1990) - Ariel *Disney Ariel and the Mysterious World Above (1990) - Ariel *Disney Ariel and the Secret Grotto (1990) - Ariel *Disney Lady and the Tramp Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Lady *Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - Ariel, Queen Emmaline Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Ariel 'Movies' *Flubber (1997) - Weebo 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Disney•Pixar's Toy Story 3 (2010) - Barbie *Disney on Ice: Worlds of Fantasy (2011) - Barbie Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Dream Treats (2015) - Ariel *Disney Princess: Charmed Adventures (2016) - Ariel *Disney Royal Celebrations (2015) - Ariel 'Video Games' *Ariel's Story Studio (1997) - Ariel *Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge (2000) - Nasira *Disney's The Little Mermaid II (2000) - Ariel *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Ariel *Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure (2012) - Ariel *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Ariel *Star Warped (1997) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Grandia II (2000) - Millenia, Reena *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Ariel *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Mother Theme Park Attractions *Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade (2001) - Ariel *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Ariel *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure (2011) - Ariel *Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams (2003) - Ariel Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:American Voice Actors